Kisah Naas You Know Who
by LadyGege TheAlchemist
Summary: Harry Potter yang sedang mengalami amnesia menemukan sebuah buku di toilet yang telah lama tidak dipakai. apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? apa hubungannya dengan Yo Know Who alias Lord Voldemort?


**Kisah Naas Kau Tahu Siapa**

**Sangkalan**: HP milik Master J.K. Rowling, saya hanya meminjam karkater-karakternya (tanpa sepengetahuan beliau itu juga.. :D), Death Note juga bukan punya saya..

**Peringatan**: karakter tidak seperti aslinya, kesalahan pengetikan di mana-mana, tidak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain.

**Curahan Penulis**: mohon ampun yang sebesar-besanya pada Sang Master, tak ada niat sedikitpun merusak cerita yang ada, saya hanya ingin merelisasikan apa yang ada di pikiran saya.. *sembah sujud*

* * *

><p>Kisah ini dimulai dari pertengahan cerita Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secret...<p>

Harry yang baru saja terkena musibah terbaring sendirian di kamar perawatan, kepalanya diperban karena kemarin dia menabrak dinding kastil ketika sedang bermain Quiditch melawan Slytherin. Sudah menabrak tembok, terbanting oleh alat pemukul Angelica pula. Benar-benar sungguh sangat malang sekali. Alhasil Harry jatuh kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Setelah diperiksa Harry dinyatakan mengidap gegar otak sementara sehingga dia menjadi lupa-lupa ingat, padahal sudah diberi mantera berkali-kali akan tetapi dia tetap seperti itu. Dokter kemudian menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat dan tidak boleh melakukan hal yangg berat-berat seperti mengangkut-angkut batu, mengepel lantai se-Hogwart, atau menebang pohon di Hutan Terlarang.

Pada suatu hari Harry sedang benar-benar ingin buang air kecil, akan tetapi karena sedang musim rambutan siswa-siswa di seluruh Hogwart menjadi _beser_. Toilet pria super penuh, antriannya panjang! Terpaksa-lah Harry BAK di toilet perempuan yang sudah tidak dipergunakan lagi. Ketika mencuci tangan, Harry melihat sesuatu. Ternyata sebuah buku.!

"Buku siapa nih?", gumam Harry. "Ambil ah, kebetulan sedang membutuhkan buku soalnya sudah habis semua. Mana uang habis juga, mau ambil di Gringort tapi lupa syairnya. Eh salah, kata kunci maksudnya. Cihuy...!". Harry pun menyimpan buku itu di balik jubahnya, lalu dia berjalan ke luar kastil. Langit yang cerah tiba-tiba mendung.

"Tidak ada awan kok tiba-tiba mendung sih?", gumam Harry.

Lalu ... beletakkk ... ! kepala Harry tertimpa sesuatu yang berat luar biasa.

"Watawww ... ! Apaan nih? Bisa-bisa aku amnesia selamanya nih!", teriak Harry. Diapun memungut benda yang baru saja menimpa kepalanya, dan ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah buku.

"Buku apaan nih? Besar sekali, berat pula. Mana tulisan di sampulnya tak terbaca lagi. Ini tulisan apaan ya? Ambil juga ah. Lumayan, sepertinya hari ini hari aku ditakdirkan untuk mendapat buku gratisn..hehhehhehe..", Harry terkekeh sendirian.

**Pada malam harinya...

"Huuuuu... Snape.. Snape.. Snaaappe..! Itu Guru hobi sekali sih memberi banyak PR, seperti yang tidak pernah menjadi murid aja... Jadi pening deh aku!", gerutu Harry. "Ahh untung sudah punya buku baru nih, mengerjakannya di sini saja ah...".

Tanpa sengaja Harry menyenggol botol tinta di dekatnya, tintanya tumpah ke buku yang dipungutnya dari toilet. Tapi tiba-tiba...srooottt, tinta tersedot habis ke dalam buku! Bukunya tetep kering dan nyaman, semua ini berkat teknologi _quickdrying gel_ yang ada dalam pembalut.

Harry terperangah, dia kemudian menuliskan namanya di atas kertas pada buku tersebut, dan ternyata guratan pena bulunya lenyap lagi! Lalu muncul tulisan dari kertas itu.

Tom Riddle : _Hai Harry, perkenalkan aku Tom Riddle._

Harry : Hai juga, ih aneh. Aku baru tahu menjumpai buku yang bisa menulis sendiri. Memang kamu tidak dapat berbicara ya?

Tom : _Bisa sih, tapi waktu aku masih hidup_.

Harry : Hah? Berarti aku _chatting_ dengan hantu dong? Hii.. Seram.

Tom : _Heh, di dunia ini_ mah _tidak ada yang namanya hantu, ada juga jin, setan, iblis, malaikat, dan roh, setahu aku sih itu juga. Dan aku bukan hantu, tapi kenangan aku waktu masih hidup._

Harry : Ohh.. Kirain. Ya maap.

Dan akhirnya mereka _chatting_ semalaman sampe Harry lupa mengerjakan PR-nya. Tapi dasar Harry yang sedang mengidap gegar otak, dia lupa nama orang yang baru saja dia ajak _chatting_.

Harry : Eh, tadi namamu _teh_ siapa sih? Aku lupa.

Tom : _Tom Riddle_.

Harry : Sebentar, aku tulis di tempat lain dulu, soalnya kalau ditulis di buku ini hilang terus.

Diapun mengambil buku yang tadi ditemukannya di halaman kastil. "Sebentar ya, nih aku tulis dulu di buku baruku". Dia lalu bergumam "Hhmmm, Tom Riddle". Tiba-tiba terdengar erangan dari buku yang dia pungut dari toilet perempuan.

"_Aduh..aduh.. Kok dadaku sesak_? _Jantungku seperti ada yang meremas_..._aduh..aduh_...", rintih Tom Riddle kesakitan.

Lalu dari buku itu keluar darah, Harry menjadi _panic at the disco_. Dia segera keluar mencari Hermione sambil membawa buku yang diambilnya dari halaman kastil.

"Hermione, Hermione...", katanya terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Harry?", tanya hermione kebingungan.

"Ini, apa, tadi aku menuliskankan nama teman _chatting_-ku di buku ini. Eh, tiba-tiba dia berteriak-teriak gak jelas terus buku tempat dia tinggal berdarah lalu gosong deh. Wiiiih, seram deh pokoknya!"

"Sini, coba aku lihat. Yaiyalah dia berteriak-teriak, orang kamu menuliskan namanya di buku ini", Hermione menahan senyum.

"Memangnya ini buku apaan?"

"Ini kan Death Note! Dari film yang aku tonton, di situ diceritakan jika kita menuliskan nama seseorang di buku ini, orang itu akan langsung terkena serangan jantung lalu wassalam."

"Oooo begitu. Pantas saja bukunya sampai berdarah, ternyata jantungnya Tom Riddle pecah _toh_. Hmmmm", ungkap Harry sambil mangut-mangut pura-pura mengerti.

Dan hancur-lah salah satu _hocrux_ Voldemort. Ckckckkckck. Benar-benar naas.

**TAMAT**


End file.
